Blunt Weapons
Blunt weapons as a category include weapons that are actually blunt along with some others that have similar qualities. Blunt weapons in general have lower base damages but ignore some of the opponents armor, making them in many ways the reverse of axes. Clubs The most primitive weapon that could be considered blunt, clubs have no special qualities, though they can block. In effect they function like weak vanilla sword, the wooden club doing the same damage as a wooden sword and the stone club doing slightly more, though not as much as the vanilla stone sword. Maces Maces are one-handed weapons similar to advanced, metal clubs, but with ridges or spikes often added. A mace will do the same damages as a forged sword made from the same material (that is, base damage for that material) and are 20% slower in attacking. However, 25% of the damage will ignore all armor and the mace has 50% more durability. Morningstars Morningstars are the two-handed version of maces. They do 50% more damage but cause the player to move 10% slower (5% for mithril) and hunger to increase 10% faster. They cause the player to attack 90% slower than basic attack speed. Morningstar is often used for the ball-and-chain style mace, but the graphic and two-handed distinction implies a different meaning here. BlackJacks The worst and cheapest of the more advanced blunt weapons this is basically a wooden club with metal studs or spikes attached (though the recipes implies flint is being used for these). Not exceedingly good at anything, this actually does the same damage as the primitive clubs and is 20% slower but one point of damage will ignore armor entirely. This makes it basically a wooden mace. Warpicks The warpick is a one-handed weapon resembling a hammer with a long sharp spike on the back of the head (similar to a mountain climbers pick). This gives it a blunt attack with one side while the pick side can be used to puncture armor. Warpicks do only 75% the base damage for the material type but 60% of the damage will ignore armor, making them very useful against heavily armored opponents. Warpicks also damage armor, removing one extra point of durability per attack. Warpicks attack 30% slower than the base attack speed and have 50% higher durability than the base for their material. In a pinch warpicks can also be used as pickaxes to mine stone. However, it's not an efficient pick against hard materials - ''do not carry this as tool for breaking spawners,'' you will be very disappointed (and possibly dead) if you do. Warhammers The warhammer is the two-handed version of the warpick. They do 50% more damage than the base for their material, with 60% of that damage ignoring armor. Like warpicks they also remove one extra point of durability from the opponents armor. They attack 110% slower, making an attack take more than twice the time of a forged sword. They also cause the player to move 20% slower when wielded (10% for mithril warhammers) and hunger will increase 15% faster than normal.